dragonballzadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Videl
Videl (ビーデル) is a supporting character in the Dragon Ball''manga, and in the anime ''Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. She is the Human daughter and only child of Mr. Satan, and becomes Gohan's wife and the mother of their daughter Pannear the end of Dragon Ball Z. Overview Appearance Videl's physique is delicate and slender, despite being a tough fighter. Videl has had four different hairstyles: she had low pigtails at her introduction to the series, then cut her hair short soon after, her hair reaches down to her cheeks at the end of''Dragon Ball Z'', her hair reaches her hips and she has it in a braid in Dragon Ball GT. At the time of her introduction to the series, Videl usually wears a white shirt with tight spandex pants, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex pants, black gloves, and yellow shoes. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean, she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" shirt, and orange shoes. Name In keeping with the name puns of the series, her name is ananagram of "devil"; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan (Hercule in edited dub and in Viz's censored manga, giving it the "A for all ages" label). Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her, and is a Tsundere regarding her relationship withGohan (the term Tsundere applies to a female character who is initially cold toward a male character, but who then eventually warms up to him). After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki''energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki,2 a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand.3 Biography Background Videl was born in Age 756. Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. On May 7 of Age 767, when she was 11, Videl won in the Junior Division of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Her mother left Mr. Satan and their daughter Videl at one point, leaving only the two of them in their family.4 But they have got loads of servants.4 Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible. Dragon Ball Z Meeting The Great Saiyaman ''Main article: Great Saiyaman Saga In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman: in the manga, she very easily tricks Gohan into revealing his identity after stopping some thugs (she asks the Great Saiyaman how he left class, and he answers her, revealing that he is actually Gohan), in the anime, she discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return Chobi, a baby pteranodon, to its rightful parents. In both cases, she deduces that Gohan is the son of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament winner, Goku, based on them carrying the same family name, and gets Gohan to participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournamentand teach her how to fly using a blackmail-type of threat. In a matter of days, Videl learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cuts her hair one day after he had suggested it (though she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair, he explained that long hair will only get in the way during a fight). There is an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him. Also, when she becomes a great flyer, Gohan thinks that Videl is really something special. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. The World Tournament Main article: World Tournament Saga Videl becomes very strong for a human, and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. When Videl firsts meets Goku and the other Z Fighters, Gohan explains that his father is dead as he has a halo above his head. Videl looks shocked, and then says she needs to lay down. After waiting with Gohan for thePunching Machine destroyed by Vegeta to be replaced, Videl and the other fighters who scored the highest draw their numbers for the first round. Videl goes up against Spopovich. Videl quickly gains the upper hand, even breaking Spopovich's neck, though he repairs it, shocking Videl and everyone else watching the match. Soon, the tables turn against her as Spopovich keeps getting back up after her attacks, without any visible damage. Videl starts to tire out, and Spopovich takes advantage by beating her to a pulp around the ring with a series of punches to the stomach and head. For his enjoyment, Spopovich steps on Videl's head. He pushes down on it until Videl is brought to tears. Enraged by the sounds of Videl's moans and squeals, Gohan starts to lose control and go into a fury. He is rushing to save her when Yamu tells Spopovich to end the match, as they need to do their job. Spopovich does so and kicks her out of the ring. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean brought by Goku. She thanks Gohan for it, though Mr. Satan freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. The evil wizard, Babidi Main article: Babidi Saga She steps back to the arena to watch Gohan's match, and is surprised to see he is indeed the "Gold Fighter" she suspected him to be. When she sees Gohan in mortal danger from a ki drain from Yamu and Spopovich, she tries to save him from an opponent she has no chance of beating, and is stopped only by being physically restrained by Goku. Upon Kibito healing and offering Gohan an explanation if he follows, Videl asks Gohan to let her go along as well due to wanting to know exactly is going on. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he was both the mysterious Gold Fighter who appeared before the Great Saiyaman and also the golden-haired boy at the Cell Games seven years ago. Having suspected that her father was not telling the truth, she comes to the conclusion that it was Gohan who beat Cell in the Cell Games. She initially wants to come and help with the fight against Babidi's forces, but realizes that the enemy is beyond her league decides to turn back, stating "You better come back, cause I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan." She meets Goten and Trunks on her way to the World Tournament Arena, and fuels them with adreneleine by telling them the story of Majin Buu, prompting the two to head for the battlefield. The ancient monster, Majin Buu Main article: Fusion Saga Videl goes with the group to look for the Dragon Balls. She later takes refuge with the group on Kami's lookout where hearing about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu, she breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact. A day later, when Super Buu attacks Kami's Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him,Piccolo manages to persuade him to wait by telling him that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Mr. Satan nearly succeeded in convincing Buu to change his ways. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else at the lookout, is turned into chocolate and eaten. The Final battle Main article: Kid Buu Saga''In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She does not know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. After both she and Gohan come back to life and they meet again, Videl is happy at seeing 'the idiot' again. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as the Great Saiyaman II (alternately known as Saiyawoman or Saiyagirl), sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. Dragon Ball Z movies She appears in the movies ''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. ; Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming Videl was in a quest for collecting the Dragon Balls, along with Goten andTrunks. At that time only the four-star ball was remaining and the rest of them were in the bag, when a tiff occurs between Videl and Trunks for collecting the last Dragon Ball. This results in them losing the Dragon Ball, amidst a flock ofbirds. They start searching for the ball and as usual Goten and Trunks start to feel hungry. So Videl and the half-Saiyans are forced to rest in the nearbyNatade Village. Videl, on reaching the village, comes to know that a girl was going to be sacrificed that day, as a treat to a local beast which has terrorized the village. So, she and the half-Saiyan duo take matters in their hands and decide to go after the beast themselves. Goten and Trunks defeat the beast, a dinosaur, with little effort and the three then enjoy a huge banquet at the village. The next day, Videl is awakened by loud noises and rushes to the seaside spot. There, she finds Broly, who has come to the village seeking revenge against Goku. She gives a lone fight as Goten and Trunks are fast asleep, but is easily defeated by the Super Saiyan. She is left unconscious in the reservoir, half drowned. Later, when she gains consciousness, she finds Gohan fighting with Broly, and the former asks her to stay clear as there is a lot of danger around and is pleased that she is fine. When Broly delivers a huge blast, all the fighters become unconscious except Gohan. When Videl gains her consciousness, she throws the piece of crystal that she collected towards Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in an effort to distract him and let Gohan gain an upper hand. However, the effort from throwing the crystal saps her of her reserve energy and she loses consciousness afterwards. She then meets Gohan at the end, complaining why he had not helped her when she was drowning, which starts a petty telling off at Gohan, concluding the story with Trunks' sentence "This is the way they communicate." ; Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn Videl appears in Fusion Reborn, initially, at Gohan's home, helping Chi-Chi with the dishes, when she is called by the police to help them clean the mess in the city. They go to the city to witness that they are being encroached by the living dead. Goten and Trunks collect the Dragon Balls in the meantime and a wish is made to Shenron to restore natural order, which is not granted. Gohan and Videl together as a team keep the people safe from the zombies, while Goten and Trunks team up to defeat The Dictator. Videl and Gohan, after finishing their assignment, go to some unknown place. Later, they are shown in the end, when the half-Saiyan duo tells them that they have been spying on them all the time, and they saw Gohan and Videl kissing each other. Gohan and Videl are both shocked and embarrassed to know this and Gohan pleads not to tell this to his mom, giving a humorous ending to the movie (this ending is exclusive to the FUNimation dub). ; Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon Videl and Gohan simultaneously enter the class after thrashing some goons in the city, when Videl gets a call from the police that a man (Hoi) was threatening to jump. Gohan and Videl immediately go to rescue the man, who is very arrogant, and jumps when Videl loses her temper. Gohan, however, rescues him and takes him to some fountain park. There, the man introduces himself as Hoi, and asks Gohan to help him open a music box which has imprisoned Tapion, a hero from the South Galaxy. Gohan and Videl try in vain to open it and hence start to find the Dragon Balls to wish Shenron himself to open it. Due to this, Tapion was released and Hoi started behaving differently, which clearly caught the eye of Videl. Later, that day, a huge monster (the lower part of Hirudegarn), starts destroying the city. When Gohan and Videl come to know about this, they quickly commission themselves in order to save the city. Here they find a monster nearly twenty stories high, threatening the entire city. Gohan and Videl start fighting with the monster and Gohan is forced to unleash his Unlocked Potential form, to fight with the monster. He defeats the monster with relative ease, when he finds that it's vulnerable the moment after it attacks. The monster vanishes out of nowhere and Videl quickly catches some movement in the top of the building. Gohan determines that as Hoi and comes to know that he was the man behind all these series of events. Later, Videl is shown fighting the fully-developed Hirudegarn, which defeats her with little effort. ; Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Videl attends a banquet held by her father Mr. Satan, along with Gohan and her friends. Soon, she and the others meet Vegeta's younger brother Tarble and his wife Gure. Videl later watches Trunks and Goten fighting against Abo and Kado, as well as Goku defeating the fusion of Abo and Kado, Aka. ; Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Videl is at Bulma's birthday party with her family and friends. When a drunken Gohan asks Mai to shoot him, one of the bullets hits Videl's leg. Dendeheals her and he notices that Videl is pregnant. Videl has been hiding the fact to surprise Gohan later, and Dende does not reveal it to the others yet. Videl is also seen while the Z Fighters face the God of Destruction Beerus. When everyone understands that they need one more pure-hearted Saiyan to reach the Super Saiyan God form, Videl and Dende reveal her pregnancy to the others. Even though this was to be a surprise for Gohan, he is still excited about the news as is everyone else. When everyone performs the ritual a second time, this time with Videl (and Pan who is inside Videl's womb at the moment), Goku successfully ascends to the Super Saiyan God form and battles Beerus, but soon he reverts to his regular Super Saiyan form due the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God's power against Beerus. Wife and Motherhood Ten years later after Kid Buu's defeat, Videl eventually marries Gohan, giving birth to a daughter named Pan. She attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her family at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. Dragon Ball GT Search for the Black Star Dragon Balls Main article: Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Years later in Dragon Ball GT, Videl helps prepare the spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten so they can search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. The Evil Parasite, Baby In the Baby Saga, Videl and her husband get possessed by Baby. On New Planet Plant, when Videl notices that Pan is helping others to become normal, she kicks her out of the air demanding that she stops with such actions and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost kill their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepts and saves Pan. Later, Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. The Ultimate Android, Super 17 During the 31st World Tournament, she observes with her husband Gohan as Pan and Goku compete. During the battle against Super 17, she wants to fight along with the Z Fighters (wearing her Great Saiyawoman outfit no less); however, by the time she gets there, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. The Evil Shadow Dragons With her family and friends, Videl witnessesBlack Smoke Shenron emerging from the Dragon Balls and she much afterwards learns of the overusage of the Dragon Balls. She remains atCapsule Corporation while Goku, Pan and Giru fight against the seven evilShadow Dragons. She then returns to her home with her husband Gohan, and later joins her family and friends as they face the final Shadow Dragon, Syn Shenron. In the end, she has no fights against the Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of all the Shadow Dragons, she lives in peace with Gohan and Pan atMount Paozu. By the end of the series, she has likely died of old age as her daughter Pan, who is shown to have a grandson, is the last surviving Z Fighter 100 years later.